


Catalyst

by NeverEverHardCarry



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverHardCarry/pseuds/NeverEverHardCarry
Summary: Kwon Jiyong, better known as G Dragon, is the leader of the most ruthless mafia in Seoul. He demanded respect and obedience and he wasn't afraid to murder someone to make a pointJung Eun-Mi has been engaged to Choi Youngjae since birth. Her father had made the decision to merge his small pack with another small pack; on one condition. The condition being that his first daughter would marry his oldest son.When Youngjae's father dies they decide to get married that night. So Eun-Mi sets out for her wedding dress. That's when she met Kown Jiyong. She knew they she should turn around and run, but as their eyes met it was too late.





	1. Chapter 1

~prologue~

"We now take you to the scene of the crash that took the life of Mob boss Choi Yuongjae's wife. Choi Eun-Mi." The woman said as the camera switched. 

Youngjae's face held a pained look when it showed what was clearly Eun-Mi's car burning. Firemen were trying to put it out, but it didn't seem to be working. "Leave it!" he snapped as his right-hand man BamBam reached for the remote.

"Boss." he started, but promptly closed his mouth when Britney stood. She sat beside Youngjae taking his hand. 

Britney was Eun-Mi's best friend and so Youngjae allowed her to hold his hand. He knew she needed to be comforted.

"It seems as if the car overheated and the engine flooded with gas." the reporter said, "the explosion killed her instantly."

Britney covered her mouth with her free hand and sobbed. She buried her face in his shoulder as she cried. He held her as he took deep breaths; he was the leader. He couldn't break down, not when someone needed him.

"It is unclear if it was foul play at this moment." the reporter said before clearing his throat, "I'll keep you updated as the night progresses. Now back to you Averie." 

The woman from earlier appeared again, "My condolences to her husband and family." With that Jackson switched off the Tv.

Youngjae looked at them and they all were crying. Her brother's jaw was clenched along with his fists as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"She's not dead," he whispered. with that Youngjae crumpled. He held onto Britney as the other hugged them and each other.


	2. Chapter 2

~Kwon Jiyong's pov~

I watched my wife dance and sing with our daughter. Both of them singing along to a song called Dancing Queen. I always made time for them, but today was one of the few days my job needed my attention. I had a meeting coming up with the Choi mafia and I had no clue what they'd expect.

Choi Youngjae had become ruthless in the past 5 years. Ever since his wife, Choi Eun-Mi, died.

"Abeoji!" Jae Hwa yelled and waved at me. "come to sing with Eomma!" 

I walked down and started dancing to the song and singing. Jae laughed and Jisoo smiled wide. 

"Don't go wasting your emotions. Lay all your love on me," she said making my heart skip. 

"Don't go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me." We danced together and sang together in perfect harmony. Soon a chorus of voices joined ours as the rest of my guys picked us apart and carried us apart like they do in the blasted movie.

When it came to our business all of us are serious, but we had a tendency to relax when the opportunity presented itself.

Soon all of us were singing as if life was a musical and everything was ok. Jae Hwa sat with her momma as they carried me upstairs.

I could hear my girls singing downstairs and Amber's voice joins them. 

"Boss. Youngjae wants to move the meeting to today." Youngbae said sitting down in the chair.

"No. Ji and Jae are here," I said glaring at him.

"I know, but he isn't taking no for an answer." TOP said causing me to release a deep sigh.

"Could Amber take them somewhere?" I asked running a hand through my black hair causing the ears on my head to twitch. 

My mafia, Kwon Mafia, are all Cat Hybrids. There are 5 guys and 5 girls. Jisoo and Jae Hwa are my girls. Amber and Top-hyung are dating. The fourth girl is MiaoMioa Wang; she was 4 and considered Seung-Hyun and Amber her parents. 

"No since Hyo went to her parents we need Amber," Youngbae said running a hand over his face.

I stood walking to the door, "Jagiya. Can you join us?" I called and the sound of her feet was heard on the stairs and her slender frame was in the door.

I shut the door and walked to my chair. She followed sitting in my lap, "why does everyone look upset?" already kicking into the role of Mob Boss wife.

"The Choi Mafia is coming here tonight," I said as I rubbed her thigh. She was wearing some jean shorts and a tank top. She nodded standing up.

"I'll take MioaMioa and Jae to the movies," she said and left. We could hear her rounding up the two girls even though 'take them to the movies' literally meant going to the basement.

I sighed and stood, "let's get ready."

Thirty minutes had passed and I checked on the three girls and smiled seeing as how they were singing and dancing to Trolls. .Then I walked to the conference room. I had been later than my team and Choi.

"I apologize," I said bowing before sitting. "What can I do for you?"

"We need a show of good faith," Youngjae said crossing his hands. "To protect ourselves."

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the right slightly as my eyebrows furrowed, "a show of good faith?"

"a member of your family comes and lives with us and a member of mine stays with you," Youngjae said his tone even still.

"and just who are you wanting?" I asked watching the bunny hybrid. I knew he was about to say Jisoo, but he didn't.

"Amber," he said pointing to her. I shook my head. "No."

"My daughter has to come," she said as Seunghyun tensed. "oppa. it's the only way to assure Choi-Ssi."

"and who do we get in return?" I asked lighting a cigarette. Jisoo hated me smoking, but let it go as long as it wasn't around her and Jae Hwa.

"Me." A girl next to the Cheeta hybrid said and he growled deeply. "Its the only fair way. They're sending two of their girls and trusting you guys to protect them. Where I don't need protecting and Choi-ssi doesn't lose someone that can help protect Amber-unnie and her daughter." She said nodding to confirm her words. She was obviously the highest-ranking female.

"For how long?" I asked before taking a drag of the cigarette. Before anyone could answer Jae Hwa came running in.

"Aboeji!" she said jumping in my lap. "Eomma wants to talk to Imo." 

I nodded kissing her head, "go with her." I said and set her back on the floor as Amber took her hand walking out.

My guest sat stunned; I knew why but wasn't going to bring attention to it so I cleared my throat, "I apologize for the interruption. It seems she got away from my wife."

"I don't believe I've met your wife," Youngjae said tilting his head. The tension from both of the Mafias was palpable.

"She prefers to stay out of Mafia business so she takes care of the kids," I said and sighed. "Back to business?"

"How about 2 weeks," he said standing. I stood and walked around the table.

"Two weeks it is," I said and held my hand out. He took mine and shook it once. "As soon as Amber is ready Top will bring her."

"BamBam will bring Britney along."He said letting go of my hand.

With that, the meeting dispersed and I made a beeline for the door leading to the stairs. I made my way to the basement and saw Amber hugging Jisoo. I hated the meetings that she knew about. 

"Amber you're staying for two weeks," I said and wrapped my arms around Jisoo. She nodded and went upstairs to pack and Jisoo sniffled 

"I'm sorry I didn't...." I silenced her with a kiss. I hated her tears especially over something that was my idea.

"Don't apologize. I understand baby." I said kissing her head. "Britney is staying here for two weeks."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "She can't! I need to leave." she pulled away and raced to her room. 

"No. I'll explain that you're sick and that she can't meet you," I said catching her arm before she could grab her suitcase. 

Ultimately it was decided that she'd stay and we'd like. She sat with me in the living room and when the doorbell rang she went to our room and Youngbae answered it.

"Welcome." I greeted and knew it's a rough two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

~Third Person POV~

The drive to Youngjae's was silent except for Miao Miao chatting away with her imaginary friend. Seunghyun wasn't happy at all about Amber and Miao going to stay at Choi's for 14 days. Logically he knew it was the only way, but they were his life and he didn't trust any of Choi's group.

"Just like I'm sure you don't trust them," Amber said softly and took his hand. "You know I wouldn't if I had a choice. Especially with Britney in the house with Jisoo."

He sighed heavily, "I know. I just don't like the idea of you and Miao there with me not being able to protect you two."

Amber smiled and kissed his cheek as he pulled in, "I know." she got out grabbing their bags and he got out picking Miao out.

"Hey," he said placing his hand on her stomach and chest. "Can you do Appa a favor?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah," she said nodding. 

"Can you say Choi-ssi?" he asked as they started to the door.

"Oi-ssi," she said giggling at the formality.

"Can you call everyone in this house ssi for Appa?" he watched her nod before he kissed her cheek and knocking.

A brunette man with dog ears answered the door, "welcome. Follow me." he said and stepped to the side. "I'm Jinyoung."

"Jinoung-ssi," Miao said giving the man a wide smile. The man almost melted on the spot because she was adorable.

He took the bags from Amber and led them upstairs. "Jackson will give you the tour he's turning on the security sensors in the guest room." the man explained before another dog hybrid waved. His hair a lighter shade of brown.

"Hello." he nodded to Miao, "will you cover her ears a moment?" once Seunghyun did he tripped the sensors and lights and sirens went off and the floor dropped away and he was gone. The lights and sirens going away.

Jinyoung laughed, "as you can see they'll be totally safe here. There are three dog hybrids, four cat hybrids, three humans, and four foxes." 

Seunghyun nodded and looked at Amber, "are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I know how to protect myself." Amber took Miao, "go. Jiyong might need you guys." she said and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Appa!" Mia chanted before leaning towards Jinyoung and tilting her head. He normally flopped over dog ears peeking up. "You wike me."

Seunghyun left and Amber watched as Jinyoung talked to Mia.

"I'm sorry about his behavior Jinyoung-ssi," she said sighing softly.

"Please. Don't worry. We know Youngjae's reputation. It's natural." he said and caught Mia. "I'm sure Jiyong-ssi is getting the same treatment."

Jackson appeared at the door earning a startled hiss from Amber who flushed when the three dogs started laughing. 

"Oppa," Mia said reaching for Jackson.

"Mia its Jackson-ssi." Amber reprimanded softly.

"It's ok. She can call me oppa," he said taking her. "Let's show you around." He showed them around before he showed them the fish tank that divided the kitchen and living room. As they walked into the kitchen the three humans looked up and waved.

"You must be Amber and Miao Miao." the broad-shouldered man said from the stove, "I'm Kim Seokjin. I'm the oldest and the chef slash Dr." 

Amber bowed, "Hello."

"Eokjin-ssi." Mia waved from Jackson's arms.

A squeal sounded and suddenly a man sprang forward, "she's adorable!"

"Hoseok!" Seokjin yelled. "You're gonna scare her."

The man named Hoseok paused and he pouted, "Sorry. You and call me Hobi." he said and offer his hand to Mia.

"Hobi-ssi. Me meow." She laughed and shook his hand. "This Jackshon-oppa."

"Why is he Oppa?" Hobi whined and Jackson stuck his tongue out.

"Cause I'm a dog like her. Ha!" he said running to Jin, "do you have something for two cute dogs?"

In perfect unison, Miao Miao and Jackson did identical puppy eyes and Jin clicked his teeth and plucked some meat out of the sauce blowing on it before giving it to Miao and Jackson.

"Now shoo," he said and Jackson carried on with the tour.

~across Seoul at the Kwon House~

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" BamBam asked in a whisper causing Britney to laugh.

"Honey. I'll be fine; you worry too much," she said and hugged him. "I'll call every night and text you every morning." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before leaving. Britney unpacked her things before the same girl walked in with the pastel pink haired man from earlier. 

"Hello, I'm Dong Youngbae. I'm mostly called Taeyang" he greeted causing Britney to bow slightly.

"I'm Britney," she said giving him an uneasy smile. "Please forgive the nerves."

"You're good," he said dropping the formality. A little girl ran in and looked at Taeyang.

"Uncle Tae. Who she?" she asked pointing at Britney.

"She's a friend who's staying with us for a couple weeks," he said scooping her up. "Jae Hwa. This is Britney Buhwakul."

"Hello, miseu itney," Jae said laying her head on Taeyang's shoulder.

"Hello, Miseu Jae Hwa," she said causing the girl to giggle.

"Come on I'll show you around," he said and they walked around. He explained the dos and don'ts. The two rooms that are off-limits to her are Jiyong's and the arsenal. He showed her the pool and loaned her some of his wife's swimsuit before he was called to Jiyong's office.

Jae smiled up at her and took her hand leading the older girl to her room. "Eomma aways pways but she's sick," Jae said sighing dramatically.

"Well. I can try to play like your mom does." Britney offered sitting down. She didn't have any practice with babies, but she's sure she could do it.

"Fank you," she said and grabbed two dolls. They both had cat ears and looked like Jiyong and Eun-Mi. "You can pway wif Appa. I'll pway wif Eomma."


	4. Chapter 4

Brit: JaeHwa said something weird last night.

BB: what was it?

Brit: she has two dolls. One is an exact replica of Jiyong. The other is an exact replica of Eun-Mi. She said 'you play with appa and I'll play with Eomma.'

BB: ok? That is a little strange, maybe she saw a picture of Eun-Mi and wanted a doll like her...

Brit: babe. That makes no sense. Do you think she faked her death?

BB: why would she do that? 

Brit: I don't know. I just. I'll talk to you in the morning. Love you.

BamBam sighed softly and looked at the cameras. He had thought he saw Eun-Mi around more than once in the last five years. He blew it off because she wouldn't fake her death and hurt them like that. She was loyal and more importantly loved them all.

He shook his head and grabbed his laptop typing her name. He knew the other members had seen her countless times. The only one he wasn't sure of was Youngjae. He looked for anything they hadn't seen. He frowned and zoomed in on a picture. He had to enhance it but Kwon Jiyong was there.

He saved the images and shut the laptop. He could hear Miao Miao giggling outside and so he walked to the door looking for Amber. "Amber. Can you join me?" when she nodded he returned to his seat.

She walked in and looked at him, "yes?" he motioned to the chair and opened the pictures. 

"Why were Jiyong and You there when Eun-Mi died?" he asked turning his laptop to her.

"We didn't know who's car it was until we heard the reporter say her name. We were passing by when it exploded." she lifted her shirt to show a scar. "I was hit with a piece of glass." 

"And why did Jiyong stay when you were bleeding?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"I insisted. I was waiting for their family to show up, I wanted to know if I could do anything to help them. Then I heard that it was Eun-Mi and decided it'd be suspicious to Youngjae if we stayed." she said softly. "I promise. We had nothing to do with her death."

BamBam stared at the woman before nodding. "I believe you. I just need to protect this group from the idea that she may have faked her death. Everyone is thinking it because we haven't seen Jisoo."

Amber nodded, "its nothing personal. She's...a soft soul and Jiyong keeps her away from the mafia business because of it." she said the lie easily, without any change in any part of her tone or breathing.

"I understand. I would've preferred keeping Britney away from it, but she didn't need protecting and well," he said nodding.

"Thank you," she said and left.

BB: Jiyong and Amber were there the days Eun-Mi died

Brit: what why?

BB: Amber said it was a coincidence. I just have a feeling there's more to the story. Try to see Jisoo.

Brit: ok.

Britney sighed as she walked out of her room. She knew where she was it was just the hallway was probably being watched. They hadn't shown her the guest bathroom… with that thought in her head, she walked towards that hall.

She made it to Jiyong's bedroom she slowly pushed the door opened before a hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"What is Choi having you look for?" Jiyong asked tilting his head.

"N-Nothing," she said looking up at him with wide eyes. "I-I was looking for the guest bathroom."

He chuckled, "I've been doing this since I was 15 I'm now 29 that's 14 years. I know when people are snooping."

I sighed heavily, "I know you and Amber were at the sight of Eun-Mi's death. I think that she faked her death and we think Jisoo is her." 

"She is," he said shrugging.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Obviously she isn't. I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am. No one deserves to have their best friend die like that, but my wife isn't Eun-Mi." he pulled out his phone and showed a picture of him on his wedding day.

He was standing there smiling widely while Jisoo had their arms linked and she was looking at him with the utmost adoration. However, the skin color of his hand was off.

"She's beautiful. I'm sorry I thought that. Please forgive me Jiyong ssi." she said bowing.

"I would've thought the same thing. Jisoo is shy and doesn't want anything to do with the Mafias. He parents were killed by mine and they took her. She married me after I earned her trust." he explained.

I nodded, "I'll say I met her if Youngjae asks." she said softly.

"Thank you," he said genuinely and she felt a little bad for lying to him. He wasn't as evil as people thought.

She bowed before walking to the kitchen and testing Bam.

B: Something is up. Jiyong caught me and showed me a picture of their wedding. However, the skin tone of his hand didn't match his face and his hand was bigger.

BB: We need to figure out who Jisoo is. Maybe a google search.

B: If she is Eun-Mi there will be no pictures of her. How are we going to figure this out?

BB: I don't know. Let me figure something out and I'll let you know.

B: ok. I love you, Kun.

BB: I love you too baby.

Jiyong walked into his room and sighed heavily.

"Appa?" Jae said from Jisoo's lap. Jae always knew when something was wrong; it made him proud to have such an intuitive kid. 

"I'm ok, princess," he said sitting next to them. He held them close and kissed Jisoo's head.

"Go find Uncle Bae and ask him for some ice cream," she said sitting Jae down who immediately left. Once the door was shut she straddled his thighs. "Whats wrong oppa?" she asked softly.

"Britney and BamBam think you're Eun-Mi," he said with a sigh as he rested his hands on her thighs.

"We knew this day would happen eventually. It's been 5 years," she said kissing him softly. "Its time I talk to her."

He shook his head, "they'll take you and Jae." he said closing his eyes. He couldn't live without them. That's why he came up with that stupid idea.

"Baby. They can't take me. From the moment we met, I was yours. I loved Youngjae. I'm in love with you." she said softly.

"Wait until the end of two weeks. Let me make a plan in case they start a war. I can't lose…" he started but her lips against his stopped him.

"You won't. I won't let them take me," she said softly as she rested her forehead against his. She knew Youngjae would fight to take her back and that he had a right to. Polygamy was illegal and she was married to two people.

This would end in a war and someone would get hurt. She could only hope everyone would live.


	5. Chapter 5

~14 days later~

"Appa!" MiaoMiao yelled running to Jackson. This wasn't the first time she had called him Appa or his heart jumped as he caught her. She was 4 and he had loved a human four years ago and something had him feeling a connection to the little dog hybrid.

He tickled her and she squealed laughing, "Appa no!"

"What is it Mia?" he asked fondly.

"Can I go swimming with Jinyoung-ssi?" she asked and Jackson nodded. She ran away and he walked to Amber.

"Noona," he said sitting beside her. "How did you get MiaoMiao?"

She took a breath and wiped her hands on a towel before she turned to him. "Her mom was my best friend. She was human and had a short fling with a dog hybrid. She said she was pregnant and so I paid for her hospital bills and doctor appointments." she ran a hand through her short hair.

It was obvious it was hard for her to talk about and so she sighed again and continued cutting up vegetables.

"One-night motion sensor alarms went off at the manor and I looked at the cameras. It was her and she was gone by the time I got to the door. There was MiaoMiao with a note saying sorry; I haven't seen her since and don't plan too.

"I think I might be her dad..." he said looking at Amber. "I want to get a test. Jin can do it here and..."

"Jackson that's not a good idea. She already has a dad and..." Amber started.

"I'm not going to take her away. I just want to know if she's my daughter and maybe build a relationship as A friend of yours," he said softly. It was true; he just wanted to know for his own sanity. He hadn't loved any other girl and he'd never be dad material so he wanted to be there for Mia as a friend of her Mother's.

She nodded and sighed, "ok."

Jackson hugged her and smiled, "thank you."

"You're welcome

~At Kwon Manor~

She took a deep breath and knocked on the office door. It was risky for her to be out of the room, but she had an idea and it would probably be better. No one wanted to make a scene. The Choi and Kwon mafias preferred if outsiders weren't in their business.

When Jiyong called to come in she did and walked to his chair sitting on his lap.

"Hi, my queen," he said as his right arm wrapped around her and his left hand rested on her thigh.

"I was thinking. We value privacy and so does Youngjae," she said and continued when he nodded. "What if we hold a gala?"

"That'd be good if you weren't hiding," he pointed out.

"That's just it. We host it and I make my debut. Youngjae and them won't make a scene especially if we invite the other mafias," she could see the wheels turning and suddenly he smiled.

"Brilliant. How fast can you have it ready?" he asked smiling at her.

"By tomorrow night about 9," she said kissing him. 

She had her own office and he didn't know what she did in there. Just like she didn't ask what went on in his. Granted if she did ask he'd tell her and vise versa.

He kissed back his hand resting gently on her throat. They were interrupted by Britney knocking on the door. It was the only door in there and so she slipped under his desk as he scooted forward slightly. He called for her to come in.

Britney walked in and cleared her throat. "I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoyed your time." GD said smiling, "I apologize for Jisoo leaving so suddenly. We're organizing a gala for all the mafias in Seoul. You will get to meet her then."

Britney nodded smiling, "I can't wait. When is it?" 

"Tomorrow night at 9. I assume that won't be a problem?" He said and Britney shook her head. 

"No problem. Let us know where," she said bowing before leaving.

~At Choi House~

"I'll call you with the results," Jackson said softly as he hugged Amber. Mia was hugging the other guys and ignoring Jackson.

When she made it to Jackson she stared up at him causing him to kneel.

"Thank you for spending time with me," Jackson said smiling.

She threw her arms around his neck squeezing and he hugged back. "Fanks Appa."

She moved onto BTS hugging them and even Yoongi looked sad at her departure.

They all walked them out waving. None of them wanted Amber or Mia to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. So this one is really short compared to the rest, but a lot is going to be happening from here on out and the next chapter will be long.


	6. Chapter 6

~3 Weeks Later~  
Eun-Mi's POV

I sniffled from my cocoon on one of the love seats in the Choi's theater. I was watching the part where Sirius dies and I could only picture him seeing James again. I felt sad every time but this was unbearable.

I wanted to go back to Jiyong's, but this is what was best. I needed to earn their trust again and if I was honest I did miss Youngjae.

"Eun-Mi," Jackson said softly from the door. "Can we talk? Like 100% honesty?"

I nodded looking at him before pausing the movie. I wiped my eyes and sat up. He sat down rubbing his legs nervously. It was a habit he's had since I knew him.

"Why?" he asked after some time. He didn't need to clarify, he knew that. Jackson, Jin, and Jinyoung were the only ones that acknowledged my presence. Tae ignored me and it hurt.

"Jiyong made me feel free. He didn't expect me to take over at 18, he didn't expect anything from me," I said softly. "I know I'm supposed to say something like he made me feel alive or it was love at first sight but it wasn't. I could be carefree with him."

"Did you ever think about what you were doing to us?" his voice was low, telling just how upset he was.

"Every day," I said looking at him. "Jackson. I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I just wanted time to myself and I went about it the wrong way."

He nodded slowly, "did you miss Youngjae?" he looked at me for the first time since he sat down.

I nodded slowly, "I did. I still do." I admitted. I hated admitting it because it felt as if I was cheating on Jiyong.

"What do you miss?" Jackson asked.

I didn't want to answer, but I did. "Everything." My voice wasn't above a whisper.

"Why don't you tell him?" Jackson asked.

"It's not that simple," I said shaking my head.

Nothing ever was in this life if I told Youngjae I missed him; he'd want me to come home.

"It is that simple," Jackson said and walked out. A few minutes later Youngjae was shoved into the room and the door was locked.

I froze and the movie changed to home movies of when I was there.

"Now you two talk," Jinyoung said before walking away.

I stood, "Youngjae..."

"Save it," he said holding up his hand.

"No." I snapped. "You're going to listen to me for once!" I said my ears laying flat against my head. "You push and you push me away! I came to earn your trust and I can't do they if you don't let me!"

"Trust?! You want me to trust you?!" he yelled. Youngjae never got mad. It was scary but at least he was talking to me. "I fucking loved you and you pretended you were dead and married someone else! I trusted you and you betrayed that trust. I mourned you! I mourned you up until that ducking gala! You were dead. I didn't have to live with the thought that..."

I froze as he looked away shaking his head. He had tears in his eyes and my heart broke. "Jae..."

"I didn't have to love with the thought that someone else was holding you. The someone else had the person I considered my soulmate calling his name. That she had a daughter with someone who wasn't me." his voice broke.

"Her name is Jae Hwa," I said softly. I named her Jae Hwa because I needed him there in some way. "Jae. Britney may have been my best friend, but we were something else." I said moving towards him.

"So why did you leave me?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I was scared and stupid."

~At The Kwon House~

"Boss. We need to talk." Youngbae said sitting in the chair on the other side of Jiyong's desk. "You're losing control," he said as the others sat down

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up.

"JYP is planning on attacking because..." Bae stopped.

"Because why?" the leader asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you've gone soft." TOP said causing Ji's head to turn towards him with a shocked and pissed look on his face. "Boss. We weren't meant to be fathers or husbands."

Ji had been thinking the same thing so he crosses his fingers in front of his mouth. "Can you live without Amber and Mia?" he asked looking at his hyung.

TOP nodded without hesitation. It was true. There's a reason the Kwon pack was feared. It's been nothing but men since it began. They were ruthless and they had grown soft with kids.

"Bae. Go get Amber. Daesung. Seungri. Pack Jae, Mia, and Amber's bags." he said and grabbed his phone.

He watched them leave and he called Eun-Mi.

~3rd person~  
(A/N: This part is going to be showing what is happening at both manors)

"Eun-Mi. Come and get your daughter, Amber, and MiaoMiao," he said before hanging up. He heart twinged just a little, but he was able to ignore it.

"What the fuck Jiyong?!" Amber yelled as Daesung and Seungri carried the girls out of the house.

Ji waved his hand and Top grabbed her arm he drug her out of the manor and locked the door.

Eun-mi looked at Youngjae, "I need you to take me to Jiyong's. He kicked the girls out." 

He took her hand and pulled her to the garage, "Jackson!" he yelled at the main entrance. "Garage!"

She got in YoungJae's car and buckled. Jackson got in his and Youngjae pulled out.

Amber was busy holding the girls who had no idea what was going on. A 4-year-old and a 5-year-old.

Jae was busy cry screaming for Jiyong who could clearly be seen standing at the railing for the balcony.

Mia was crying and reaching towards T.O.P who just turned and walked inside.

Two cars pulled in and Eun-Mi got out she picked Jae up and kissed her head, "baby go with Youngjae. He's a good guy." Once Youngjae had Jae Hwa in his arms she walked up to the door and pounded on it.

Jackson was holding Mia who was still crying.

"Open up Kwon Jiyong!" she yelled hitting it again. The doors opened and she stood staring at him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He just stared at her, "I want you and your kid gone."

"She's your daughter too you fucking asshole!" she yelled shoving him. Youngbae and T.O.P both reached for her.

"It's Over!" he yelled and grabbed her arm. He drug her back to the car. "I don't want you anymore!"

She jerked away and flat out decked him across the cheekbone breaking his glasses. "I will make sure you regret this." she took off the ring and threw it at him.

Jackson wrapped an arm around Amber and led her to his car. She took Jae Hwa and got in Youngjae's car.

Jae hit the window repeatedly, "APPA!!!" She wailed as Youngjae pulled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated making big bang the bad guys. They're all sweethearts. 😭


	7. Chapter 7

~YoungJae's pov~

I locked myself in my office because I was pissed. I didn't want to take it out on anyone else. I looked up as the door opened and everyone walked in. 16 people stood around the room.

"I have no loyalty to Kwon anymore," Amber said. Everyone nodded at her words and looked at Eun-Mi.

"He kicked my daughter out in the middle of the night," she said crossing her arms. "I don't expect you to believe it when I say he can kiss my ass."

"You're right. I don't believe you." Yoongi said simply. There were a couple people who sighed.

"I'd be disappointed if you did Min Yoongi," she said raising an eyebrow. "However. I need your help Namjoon," she said and sighed. "He has my laptop and phone. I have things on there that I need to get my hands on so I can get you guys more allies."

I stood, "I'm not putting you or your family out. You're a part of this mafia. However, you are going to have to pull your weight. Namjoon help with whatever she needs. Because he will come after us." 

Namjoon nodded and they walked out. I sighed heavily. 

"Amber. What was your role with Kwon?" I asked and looked at her.

"I didn't have one. People left us alone," she said shrugging.

"Ok." I sighed softly. "What about Eun-Mi?"

"Her job was to look pretty and avoid you guys," Amber said with a sigh.

"So I'll need to train you guys." Jackson said with a sigh. "leave it to Kwon to fall down on decency."

"You'll train Amber," I said as I weighed my next words. "I'll train Eun-Mi."

"What about the girls?" Tae asked. "Just because I'm not speaking to Eun-Mi doesn't mean I don't care about Jae Hwa and Mia."

"You will have to work on forgiving her Taehyung," Seokjin said and I nodded.

"You don't have to like her, but you will have to interact with her," I added before clearing my throat. "Jungkook…"

Eun-Mi walked back in with a couple of people in tow. "YoungJae. I'd like to introduce you to. Kim Hyuna, Kim Hyo-jong, and Lee Heotaek."

The three right behind her bowed first then moved to the side. She smiled and hugged the man with long red hair before hugging the taller man with black hair. 

"This is Yoon Jeonghan," she said touching the redhead man's shoulder, "and his husband Choi Seungcheol."

The two men bowed before she motioned to me, "this is Choi Youngjae."

"He's cuter than you mentioned," Hyuna commented; earning a frown from the Blonde man next to her.

"Thank you," I said and smiled. I introduced my people and the girl stepped forward, "Eun-Mi. Are you absolutely sure?"

She nodded without hesitation. "Jiyong kicked my daughter, my best friend, and my niece out. In the middle of the night none the less." 

Hyuna nodded, "that's all I need." she said looking at the two guys that came in with her. Both of them nodding before she looked at me. "You have our help if you and when you need it."

"Thank you," I said bowing and the three left.

"Hannie? Coups?" she asked giving them a small smile. My heart ached at the sight of her smile.

"You know we strive for peace," Seungcheol said. Her face dropped a little before she interrupted.

"I know that. I also know you have some of the best people in your group," she said being vague. 

This was a leader of a mafia. This is what I saw in her at 16. This is who I love.

Jeonghan sighed, "Mimi. You know we can't just make a decision without consulting Minghao and Dino." 

She nodded, "I know. I just…"

"Want what's best for the people you called your family. I understand." Seungcheol said causing the others to frown. "If they decide that it puts the others in too much danger…"

"No hard feelings. I swear," she said softly. She was engulfed by the two men before they bowed and left.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. There was a look on her face I hadn't seen and it worried me.

"Eun-Mi." Amber said and grabbed her hands, "take a deep breath. It's going to be ok." She whispered before she lead her out of the office.

The others left and I sat there frowning. She never got that type of look before. It had me very worried. I didn't see her until about 2 in the morning. I hadn't been able to sleep so I was watching the fish in the tank from an armchair. She appeared in the chair on the other side of the coffee table.

We sat in silence before she took a drink of the bottle in her lap. She never drank and it scared me.

"Mi?" I said after a bit longer. She turned and looked at me silently. Instead of saying why I wanted to I held my hand out and she passed me the bottle.

I took a drink as my heart said the words I couldn't.

I miss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little shorter cause it's a filler.


	8. Chapter 8

Eun-Mi sighed as she stretched. Today she would begin training, but right now Taehyung was training Jae.

He was on his knees telling her where to bite if she was grabbed. Being 4 it was all she could really do.

"Mommy!" Jae screamed and Tae held his hand up.

"Jae Hwa. Don't be scared of me," he said softly. "I want you to be able to get away from bad guys," Tae said playing with her hair and she nodded slowly.

"When I grab you again can you show mommy what I told you?" Tae asked softly. "I promise you won't hurt me."

Jae nodded and smiled. 

"Ok. Go to walk away," Tae said and rose. He smiled as she took off running. He ran after her and grabbed her. She screamed, he covered her mouth. 

Tae gritted his teeth and dropped her; Jae ran out just like Tae had told her and Mimi let out a relieved breath. He looked at his little sister and quickly raised his eyebrows before dropping them and walking out.

She sighed heavily before walking to the center of the mat. 

She stood in the middle and started dancing to Lie. Their training room had two stories so Youngjae was watching. He was surprised she still had Park Jimin's song.

She moved effortlessly to the song, doing the same steps Hoseok created for the beautiful song. If she knew he was watching she didn't show it.

He hated how his heart sped up at the sight over her doing the moves. Jimin joined her and sang along with the track until it was over. She looked at Jimin standing there.

Youngjae could tell she was expecting harsh words by how tense her shoulders were.

"Welcome back Eun-Mi," Jimin said softly before he hugged her. All tension left her form as she hugged back.

Youngjae decided now would be a good time to start her training.

"Eun-Mi. Get ready." YJ said and walked down.

She nodded and pulled her shirt back on. 

After two hours they had gathered the household. Eun-Mi had obviously been training with someone. She was able to predict YJ's next moves and block it. 

They were blow-for-blow until something happened and YJ ended up pinned to the ground below her.

Her hair had come loose from its holder some time and so it shields her face a bit. Youngjae's back so her hair hid her face everyone's breathing stopped when YJ pulled her lips to his.

If she returned it things would get even more complicated. her phone rang and she stood up walking out.

"Hannie," she said with a relieved breath.

"Are you ok?" the red-haired man asked frowning.

She nodded and clicked   
her headphones into the jack. "whats up?"

"Oh. We all want to come and talk to Youngjae," he said with a soft smile.

"All? As in all 13 of you?" she asked dumbly then nodded, "ok. I'll talk to Youngjae." she smiled as Coups appeared on the camera.

"What if we go out to eat?" Coups asked, "we'll pay that way we can have a neutral place to meet and ask questions."

"I'll talk to them. Let me get back to you," she said before hanging up. She smiled as Jae Hwa ran up and hugged her legs.

"Mommy. Uncle Tae is sad." she said and Em picked her up, "show me where he is baby."

Jae leads her to Tae's room and she kissed her head, "go find Jackson and Mia."

I knocked and walked in sitting beside him, "let me have it Tae." she said softly.

"I just hate that you felt like you couldn't trust me," he said sighing.

She frowned before hugging him, "I'm sorry Tae. I'd never hurt you on purpose." she held him tightly. "You're my big brother and I love."

"I know. I love you too." he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna use this as a filler because I feel as if its sh*t so.


	9. Chapter 9

~GD's POV~  
{two days later}

I ended up calling a our allies who showed up and expected Em to be here. I wanted her here more than anything, but I also knew what JYP was capable of. I knew he would target her and the next time she died wouldn't be fake so I did what was best. 

The fact that it hurt didn't stop what had to be done. By the end I full expected to be in a fight with JYP and BTG7; I had no illusions. 

I looked up as CL walked in, "GD. Level with me." She said as she sat. Her crew was blown up one night while she was gone and so she became a badass bitch. "Where is Eun-Mi really?"

"I imagine at Choi Mansion." I said leaning back. "I told her come get Amber and the two kids."

"And she didn't take it so well." She said pointing to my bruised and cut cheek. "Did you even give her a choice?" 

I shook my head and looked to the door when a knock was heard. "Enter."

My elder, Seven, walked in and shook my hand. "Dragon." He said and bowed. 

I copied him then grinned, "Good to see you again. How was the states?"

"Boring. Well except for the women." He said smirking. That's when he saw CL and bowed again, "My apologies."

She laughed softly, "it's ok." She bowed, "I shall wait for the rest." She said and walked out. 

"Seems like Eun-Mi gave you a parting gift." He said sitting down. 

"How'd you know?" I asked tilting my head. I didn't like people knowing my business. Especially when it came to my love life. 

"I stopped at a store to bring you this." He said sitting a bag down. "She was there with 4 guys that wasn't yours and so I asked her where you were." He said softly. 

"What'd she say?" I asked tilting my head. 

"I'm going to quote her. "I don't know nor do I care. I'm where I should've stayed." It saddened me greatly to see such venom in her eyes. I was also proud." He said in full disclosure. 

Honestly I was proud to. The Eun-Mi I loved would've replied with nothing but kindness. I pushed her to become the woman I knee she could be. I just wish I could be there to witness it. 

Without saying anything I grabbed the bag and grinned. "Thank you." I said and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels Old Time No. 7 brand quality Tennessee Sour Mash whiskey. This stuff was powerful and I loved it. 

He nodded and stood, "No problem. I'll be in my room until the meeting. He said bowing again and leaving. 

I tossed my phone on my desk and walked to the weapons room where Daesung and Seungri was. 

"Boss." They said rising. "We have enough for everyone." Daesung said as he bowed. 

"They brought their own too." Seungri said. 

I nodded and tilted my head, "the flame throwers?" I asked as I walked to the wall with them. 

"Ready. I'm modifying them to have an added tank." Tablo said grinning from the desk. 

"Tablo." I said and hugged him. He had lost his wife and daughter to JYP I had no doubts he'd be here. 

Tablo was a Krav Maga level 6 black belt 1. On top of that he was a pyromaniac like T.O.P and CL. I had a team of elite people. I also had a group of femme fatales that could charm anyone and subdue them. They've never had to kill to get what they want. 

However no one knew the extent of JYP's crew. I was a small mafia and he had his hand in everything. I may have to call in a sub-mafia of pledis to make up the numbers. Some of them were kids and I would prefer not to involve them. 

"Good. They'll need them." I said and looked around. 

"Oppa!" I heard and walked out only to have a smaller body collide with mine. I knew who it was so I hugged back, "Lalisa." I said chuckling. 

She pulled away and smiled, "aw." She said pouting as she saw my cheek, "someone hit you."

"Just Em." I said shaking my head, "I left her." I said softly. 

"Oh." She said softly. "I assume to protect her." She said softly. She didn't give me a chance as she linked her leather clad arm with mine. 

"How is my favorite femme fatale doing?" I asked as I walked her to their room. 

"Worried about what's going to happen." She said surprising me. Lisa was always positive, always sure. It just went to show that this was serious and dangerous. 

"I'll explain everything we know." I said and opened their door. 

The three girls inside bowed when they saw me and I bid them goodbye. I would brief them over dinner. 

I sighed heavily and walked to my office. I took the ring off and then a drink of the whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler to show what is going on with Ji Yong since they are an important part of this story. I didn't have the heart to portray him as totally bad and so I made him bad with good intentions. I had to include some of the other YG Idols and so here you have it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. ⚠

⚠Violence/Graphic scene warning ⚠  
*Em's POV*

I heard footsteps; I was blindfolded and I knew that because I could feel the cloth on my eyes. 

It was cold and I knew she was introuble as the door opened. The smell ove expensive cologne filled the room making me want to gag. 

The blindfold was taken off and I looked around; the only light was from an overhead light and while it wasnt too bright it was bright enough. 

My eyes fell on the man in front of me and my heart clenched when I recognized him

4 hours before at the same time as Chapter Nine~

My phone rang S.Coups' voice coming out of my speaker signaling it wad him calling me. I answered after I pulled the towel tighter around me. 

"Hi." I said making sure not too much showed. 

S.Coups pulled Jeonghan foward and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Jeonghan in return covered his mouth. "Let's go shopping just us, Verkwan, and you." The man wearing the hat said smiling. 

"Why just us four?" I asked laughing as I moved to my closet to get clothes. I knew they had a reason. 

"Well it was going to be us three but Verkwan missed you." Jeonghan said from behind his hands. He must have forgot his face mask last night. 

"OK I'll get ready and let them know that I'm leaving. Um Youngjae has assigned Jackson as my bodyguard..." She said sighing. 

"Ok. The more the merrier." Coups said smiling, "see you soon Mi." He said before hanging up. 

I got dressed and did my hair, my skin was great so I didn't bother with make-up as I walked to Jackson's room. J smiled as I watched him read to Mia. He really loved her we had found out that he was her dad a couple days after Jiyong kicked them out. He smiled when he finished and saw me. 

I moved away as he kissed her head and walked out. "Since you have to go everywhere I do Hannie and Cheolie invited me to go shopping…"

He nodded, "I'll get ready. You can tell Youngjae." He said going back into his room. 

I nodded and walked to the office knocking first. I won everyone but Yoongi over; which I was happy about. It means no one would hurt Jae and Mia. 

"Come in." YJ called and I stepped in. "Emi." He said softly; his hair still wet from our shower. 

I smiled and sat in his lap, "I'm going shopping with Jackson and four members of SVT. Is that OK?" I asked. No one but the Jins knew that we started our relationship up again. 

He nodded his hand resting on my hip, "just be careful. We still haven't seen a move from Jiyong." He said softly before bringing his other hand up to my cheek. 

I leaned down and kissed him, "I'll be careful I promise." I said after and stood. I smiled softly before walking out as the doorbell rang. 

Yoongi answered it with his gun drawn which had me sighing. "Thanks for the warning Kim." He snapped at me and went back to his room..

I smiled as Vernon and Seungkwan ran to me and hugged me. I hugged back laughing, "hi boys." 

"I missed you!" Vernon said and Jackson shushed him. 

"Sorry hyung." He said bowing. 

It wasn't long before we we're 17 shops in and even Jackson was buying things. It seemed to relax him as he listened to us talking. 

It was what all of us needed, however when you're in a Mafia nothing is ever easy. Nothing's ever peaceful long. Seungkwan noticed them first. It was a couple girls who had been following us around. 

Then Jackson noticed the two guys on the other side. So we all made our way back to the car. I figured since we didn't alert them that we knew that we'd be able to get in our car and go home; I was wrong. 

Somewhere between the mall and home it became a car chase that had Coups upfront with Jeonghan and verkwan in the back with me while Jackson readied his gun. 

Jeonghan was doing amazingly well as he sped through the streets. However he made a turn down a deserted road and it led to our down fall. 

The car behind us sped up and hit our back. Another car hit us on the passenger side causing us to flip. I did the typical girl thing and screamed. 

I tried crawling out when the car came to a rest, I saw a man walk up and shoot Jeonghan in the head causing me to scream his name. I felt someone move by my foot and I was praying it was Jackson. 

The man grabbed my hair and drug me out. Causing me to fight against him. The last thing I saw was Jeonghan laying there in his own blood before everything exploded into black. 

I heard footsteps; I was blindfolded and I knew that because I could feel the cloth on my eyes. 

It was cold and I knew she was introuble as the door opened. The smell ove expensive cologne filled the room making me want to gag. 

The blindfold was taken off and I looked around; the only light was from an overhead light and while it wasnt too bright it was bright enough. 

My eyes fell on the man in front of me and my heart clenched when I recognized him. 

"There you are. It'd nice to finally meet you Kwon Jisoo. Wait. That's not your name. It's Choi Eun-Mi." He said laughing. "I suppose you know who I am?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed someone to die and kick off a war. I didn't know who it would be and since Jeonghan is my bias I decided to hurt myself in the process. The chapters with the "⚠" symbol is graphic.


	11. ⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠GRAPHIC. TRIGGER WARNING. VIOLENCE.BLOOD.⚠

~Jackson's POV~ 

I gasped in pain as I tried to crawl my way out of the car. I saw a hand reach for mine as I made it to the window. I took it and cried out when they pulled me from the car. It was the one Mi had called The8.

"I didn't call your group." He spoke to me in Chinese causing me to look around, "she's not here."

"No!" I heard someone yell and looked to my right. The dark haired man shoved someone away from him and crawled towards the red hair man. His hair was darker now, it looked black in the setting sun. 

S.Coups screamed again craddling the man to his chest as his heart shattered in front of me. He just kept yelling the other man's name and rocking back and forth. 

"Seungkwan you can't." Another one said to a blonde that was holding himself and staring at a hand that was visible in the car. The one that spoke was the baby of the group. 

I frowned looking at the one beside me, "what…who?" I asked in Chinese 

"Jeonghan and Vernon." He said softly. His eyes held his sadness and I knew the once peaceful group would seek revenge.

"I need to tell Youngjae." I muttered. I was disoriented and I couldn't tell if I was speaking English, Korean, or Chinese.

He sighed softly, "I'll get someone to take you home." The man said and walked away as the leader sobbed over his husband. It was the only sound that invaded the quiet and drowned out the sirens. 

I don't remember how I got home. All I remember was the one named Junhui helping me into the house. 

"Jackson!" Amber exclaimed and ran to me. 

I shook my head waiting as Youngjae came out. 

"Boss...someone took her." I said and the air changed. 

"How?" He asked. 

I told him and he exploded. I remember him slamming me against the wall and getting two hits in before Yoongi and Joon pulled him away. I slumped against Seokjin and apologized. 

"You we're supposed to protect her!" He yelled and lunged for me again, but Britney stepped in between us. 

"Enough!" She yelled earning attention from everyone. She looked at Junhui then Hoseok, Jungkook, and Yugyeom. "You three go with him. Help SVT. Taehyung call Hyuna and tell her to get here now." She was never bossy. However Eun-Mi chose her to take over in her absence. 

"Now." She snapped and people burst to life around us. She looked at the rest of us, "Seokjin fix Jackson up. We'll need him. Jimin and BamBam, grab the big table and set it up. Amber and Mark take the girls to the Bunker. Jin Young and I'll get food and drinks down there." She pulled her hair into a bun. "Yoongi and Joon sit with Youngjae. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She said sighing. 

With that the rest of us went off. Seokjin ran scans and sewed up some of the cuts on my skin and body. He didn't ask and I knee he wasn't angry. I didn't know how to fix this. 

"Everything hurts and my head is fuzzy." I said groaning. "Can you give me some painkillers?" I asked and he grabbed some handing them to me.

"You have a concussion." He said with a shake of his head. "You have to sit this out."

"No. I didn't protect her I have to help." I said looking at him. "Besides, I'll be fine. Hybrids heal quicker." I said standing up. I swayed slightly and walked out. 

I sat at the big table in the foyer and waited. Slowly everyone arrived. SVT last. I looked at S.Coups his clothes and hands were covered in blood. His face even had some smeared on it. Seungkwan was lead in by Dino. 

They all set down and Britney stood, "Eun-Mi was taken, Jeonghan and Vernon were murdered." She said as a way of catching the four people that didn't belong to either group up. 

"By who?" The new girl asked in a unique voice. 

"We don't know for sure…" she started by Youngjae slamming his hand down. 

"Bullshit! It was Jiyong!" He yelled causing Triple H and the new girl to frown. 

"Youngjae we don't know that." She said. 

"It was him." Yoongi said, "he's the only one we have beef with."

"Then we'll ambush them and get her back." Hyuna said and everyone agreed. 

"Where's the proof?" Britney asked trying to be the voice of reason. 

"He killed my husband." Coups spoke up raising his eyes to look at her. A chilling look in his eyes. 

"Then it's decided." Youngjae said and stood, "Yoongi. Take our guests to the armory." He said. 

"Dino. You and seungkwan stay here with Eun-Mi and Jackson's kids." Coups said rising. 

"I'm not staying!" The blonde that had been in shock snapped. "You're not the only one that gets to avenge a loved one." He said. All respect was gone in that moment. They wasn't hyung and dongsang in that moment. They we're grieving men who disagreed. Surprisingly the older man nodded.

"Dino you are staying here though." Coups said and Seokjin led him to the Bunker. 

Britney sighed and I walked with her to the armory, "he's making a mistake." She said softly. "I don't think it was Jiyong. He wouldn't hurt her just because of a beef. You didn't see the way he talked about her." She whispered softly. 

I sighed and prepared for the attack.

~At Kwon House~  
*TaeYang's POV*

"Ji Yong. JYP has Eun-Mi." T.O.P said as he threw open the door with the leaders of the subgroups following him. 

"What?" He said standing up. Anger was clear on his face. 

"It's worse. Her allies think you have her. They're preparing." CL said looking at the guys around her. 

"Shit!" He yelled before turning to me, "get ready. I'm going to meet them and try to explain." He said before grabbing his side holsters and pulling them on. 

I nodded and gave orders before grabbing my sniper rifel and getting into positions. It wasn't long before cars sped in and young jae was out and on G. He hadn't given the symbol so I just aimed the red dot at Yoongi. He was the equivalent to me and so would need to be taken out

I heard youngjae yell the question we all wanted to know and saw G shake his head. He pushed him back and pointed to me then Seven. I got ready as the leader of SVT raised his gun aiming at Seven. Another dot appeared at me however it was a red laser so I couldn't trace it back. We were out numbered, but we could damn sure do some damage


	12. Chapter 12

*Eun-Mi's POV*

I don't know how long I have been in that basement. I know my wrists were raw and I felt weak. I just knew that my family were going after Jiyong. I only hoped they wouldn't all die. 

I closed my eyes against the image of Jeonghan laying in his own blood. I didn't want to think of him being dead. He survived; he had to. That's how I got through the days that and Jae-Hwa's face. She needed a mom; I had yo make it. 

The ground around the room rumbled and the light flickered. I looked around and began pulling against the rope again. The light shut off and the room was bathed in Red causing me to groan. 

I cried out as I pulled my wrists free. I managed to get behind the door as it opened. I knee I had a few seconds to sneak out. The girl walked further in and I ran out slamming the door behind me. I don't know what way to go so I just ran. There was chaos around me, but I kept running. I felt some on grab me and slam me against a wall, but I rammed my knee into their stomach and headbutted them before running again. It wasn't long before a girl grabbed me. I grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the brick wall. She slumped to the ground and with shaking hands I grabbed her gun and the ammo. I hated guns with a passion, but right now it's the only chance I had. 

I kept running, I had to shoot a couple people, but I made it to a set of stairs. I didn't know how far underground he had me, but I started up them. I made it to a second floor, still underground. It's where the steps ended so I had to start walking. The floor seemed deserted so I lowered the gun. 

Which proved to be a mistake as someone threw me to the other wall. I fought with the person before shooting them in the gut. I stood there and stared at him as he fell. He was so young; he was about Jeonghan's age and it had me tearing up. I picked up the cattle prod he had and kept walking. I couldn't break down yet; I had to get above ground. 

I gasped as I saw JYP walking away from me. I knew I should've kept trying to find the stairs, but instead I followed him. The idiot led me to a room; inside I could hear someone explaining the situation. 

"Apparently. It's G and Youngjae working together sir." The voice said and I couldn't help the smile. "They also have back up. 17 more people."

"Who?" JYP said. 

"The group the two boys that we killed belong too and another one." The man said and Jeonghan's face flashed in my brain. 

I felt anger fill my body and next thing I know I was through the door. I shot one man in the head then hit one with the end of the cattle prod. I wanted revenge; I was mildly shock when JYP said not to kill me so I kept killing them. I didn't think of them as people. 

I wanted to kill him; he ordered my friends' deaths. It didn't matter who the second person was in that moment. In a way I hoped it was Seungcheol. If not I would be the least of his problems. 

I watched him escape through a back door, but no one else came in. As I dispatched of the last man the door behind me opened and I spun around aiming the empty gun at the person. 

"Em. Em it's me." Jiyong said and all fight left as I lowered the weapon. Taeyang and Youngjae was behind him and I pointed to the other door. 

Ji nodded and they rushed through the door. "It's just us. Let me have the cattle prod." He said softly. 

I turned it off and sighed "we have to go." I said moving past him and walking out the opposite way. Every body I passed I grabbed ammo and their holsters. "Build up my arsonal." I said in way of explanation.

"I need to get home. Jin.. Jae.. Mia." I said shaking my head. 

He grabbed my arm and moved to block my way, "is that what you want?" He asked. His hair was wet and he had a small cut on his cheek. 

"Doesn't matter. It's where I belong." I said shaking his hand off. 

"I want what you want." He said and I laughed. 

"Don't pretend Dragon. We don't want the same things." I sneered before pushing past him heading to the third sub floor. 

He led me to the surface and I looked around. The people who was defending the place were dead and everyone from both Mafia's we're gathering the weapons. 

My eyes fell on Seungcheol who was punching JYP and I ran to him. Seventeen was behind him, but I didn't see Vernon. I stopped short and Mingyu saw me first. 

"Eun-Mi!" He yelled and most of Seventeen hugged me. I hugged back before I felt cheol hug me from behind. 

"I'm so sorry Cheolie." I whispered and he sighed, "don't fall apart yet Choi. We still have work to do."

I nodded slowly and sighed. It seemed as if everything was painted with red there. Cheol had new and old blood on him. I looked around and laughed before looking at the sky. I didn't believe in God, heaven or hell. I did believe the Jeonghan was watching and so was Vern. 

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders as looked to see a bruised and bloodied Britney. I pulled her into a right hug wincing ever so slightly as my wrists rubbed again her shirt. 

She looked around, "Seungkwan, Hyuna, E'dawn. Take her home to our place. Have Jin fix her up" she said and they complied. 

I leaned against Hyung and sighed softly, "I got 2 people killed, 8 shot, and I killed at least 4 people."

"You did what you had to. Vernon and Jeonghan would not blame you." Seungkwan said firmly. Gone was the innocent SK, I'd worry about it later. 

Hyuna sighed, "rest. It's a long drive." I nodded and laid my head down. 

I was in a room by myself before they appeared. 

"Jeonghan." I said tears flooding my eyes. "Vernon." I said and hugged them. 

They hugged back, but pulled away. "You're almost home. I need to tell you somethings to tell Cheolie." Hannie said and I nodded as I cried. 

"Tell him to love again. Not to give up just because I'm not there. That our family needs him." He said and I let out a soft cry. "He needs to lean on someone too. Not take on everyone else's pain. Promise me."

I nodded, "I promise I'll tell him word for word."

"Thank you." He said and kissed my head. "You didn't get us killed. You needed us and we decided to help you. Do not blame yourself." He whispered before leaving. 

Vernon was crying openly, "Tell Seungkwan that I love him. That I'm ok and that I want him to still adopt when he's ok again, that he deserves to be a father." He said and I nodded. "Tell him that I won't forget the lake and that if he needs to feel close to me to go there and I'll be there holding his hand." He said. 

"Vern I'm so sorry." I said and he shook his head. 

"I'm ok. Just name the baby after us." He said and hugged me tightly. I thought that would be it, but he whispered, "please don't forget us. Please."

I could feel the dream slipping away so I said, "I never will. I swear." 

I saw him smiled before the dream faded away all together. I woke up in Jins office and I broke down.


	13. Tell me goodbye

*Eun-Mi's POV*

I don't know how long I have been in that basement. I know my wrists were raw and I felt weak. I just knew that my family were going after Jiyong. I only hoped they wouldn't all die. 

I closed my eyes against the image of Jeonghan laying in his own blood. I didn't want to think of him being dead. He survived; he had to. That's how I got through the days that and Jae-Hwa's face. She needed a mom; I had yo make it. 

The ground around the room rumbled and the light flickered. I looked around and began pulling against the rope again. The light shut off and the room was bathed in Red causing me to groan. 

I cried out as I pulled my wrists free. I managed to get behind the door as it opened. I knee I had a few seconds to sneak out. The girl walked further in and I ran out slamming the door behind me. I don't know what way to go so I just ran. There was chaos around me, but I kept running. I felt some on grab me and slam me against a wall, but I rammed my knee into their stomach and headbutted them before running again. It wasn't long before a girl grabbed me. I grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the brick wall. She slumped to the ground and with shaking hands I grabbed her gun and the ammo. I hated guns with a passion, but right now it's the only chance I had. 

I kept running, I had to shoot a couple people, but I made it to a set of stairs. I didn't know how far underground he had me, but I started up them. I made it to a second floor, still underground. It's where the steps ended so I had to start walking. The floor seemed deserted so I lowered the gun. 

Which proved to be a mistake as someone threw me to the other wall. I fought with the person before shooting them in the gut. I stood there and stared at him as he fell. He was so young; he was about Jeonghan's age and it had me tearing up. I picked up the cattle prod he had and kept walking. I couldn't break down yet; I had to get above ground. 

I gasped as I saw JYP walking away from me. I knew I should've kept trying to find the stairs, but instead I followed him. The idiot led me to a room; inside I could hear someone explaining the situation. 

"Apparently. It's G and Youngjae working together sir." The voice said and I couldn't help the smile. "They also have back up. 17 more people."

"Who?" JYP said. 

"The group the two boys that we killed belong too and another one." The man said and Jeonghan's face flashed in my brain. 

I felt anger fill my body and next thing I know I was through the door. I shot one man in the head then hit one with the end of the cattle prod. I wanted revenge; I was mildly shock when JYP said not to kill me so I kept killing them. I didn't think of them as people. 

I wanted to kill him; he ordered my friends' deaths. It didn't matter who the second person was in that moment. In a way I hoped it was Seungcheol. If not I would be the least of his problems. 

I watched him escape through a back door, but no one else came in. As I dispatched of the last man the door behind me opened and I spun around aiming the empty gun at the person. 

"Em. Em it's me." Jiyong said and all fight left as I lowered the weapon. Taeyang and Youngjae was behind him and I pointed to the other door. 

Ji nodded and they rushed through the door. "It's just us. Let me have the cattle prod." He said softly. 

I turned it off and sighed "we have to go." I said moving past him and walking out the opposite way. Every body I passed I grabbed ammo and their holsters. "Build up my arsonal." I said in way of explanation.

"I need to get home. Jin.. Jae.. Mia." I said shaking my head. 

He grabbed my arm and moved to block my way, "is that what you want?" He asked. His hair was wet and he had a small cut on his cheek. 

"Doesn't matter. It's where I belong." I said shaking his hand off. 

"I want what you want." He said and I laughed. 

"Don't pretend Dragon. We don't want the same things." I sneered before pushing past him heading to the third sub floor. 

He led me to the surface and I looked around. The people who was defending the place were dead and everyone from both Mafia's we're gathering the weapons. 

My eyes fell on Seungcheol who was punching JYP and I ran to him. Seventeen was behind him, but I didn't see Vernon. I stopped short and Mingyu saw me first. 

"Eun-Mi!" He yelled and most of Seventeen hugged me. I hugged back before I felt cheol hug me from behind. 

"I'm so sorry Cheolie." I whispered and he sighed, "don't fall apart yet Choi. We still have work to do."

I nodded slowly and sighed. It seemed as if everything was painted with red there. Cheol had new and old blood on him. I looked around and laughed before looking at the sky. I didn't believe in God, heaven or hell. I did believe the Jeonghan was watching and so was Vern. 

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders as looked to see a bruised and bloodied Britney. I pulled her into a right hug wincing ever so slightly as my wrists rubbed again her shirt. 

She looked around, "Seungkwan, Hyuna, E'dawn. Take her home to our place. Have Jin fix her up" she said and they complied. 

I leaned against Hyung and sighed softly, "I got 2 people killed, 8 shot, and I killed at least 4 people."

"You did what you had to. Vernon and Jeonghan would not blame you." Seungkwan said firmly. Gone was the innocent SK, I'd worry about it later. 

Hyuna sighed, "rest. It's a long drive." I nodded and laid my head down. 

I was in a room by myself before they appeared. 

"Jeonghan." I said tears flooding my eyes. "Vernon." I said and hugged them. 

They hugged back, but pulled away. "You're almost home. I need to tell you somethings to tell Cheolie." Hannie said and I nodded as I cried. 

"Tell him to love again. Not to give up just because I'm not there. That our family needs him." He said and I let out a soft cry. "He needs to lean on someone too. Not take on everyone else's pain. Promise me."

I nodded, "I promise I'll tell him word for word."

"Thank you." He said and kissed my head. "You didn't get us killed. You needed us and we decided to help you. Do not blame yourself." He whispered before leaving. 

Vernon was crying openly, "Tell Seungkwan that I love him. That I'm ok and that I want him to still adopt when he's ok again, that he deserves to be a father." He said and I nodded. "Tell him that I won't forget the lake and that if he needs to feel close to me to go there and I'll be there holding his hand." He said. 

"Vern I'm so sorry." I said and he shook his head. 

"I'm ok. Just name the baby after us." He said and hugged me tightly. I thought that would be it, but he whispered, "please don't forget us. Please."

I could feel the dream slipping away so I said, "I never will. I swear." 

I saw him smiled before the dream faded away all together. I woke up in Jins office and I broke down.


	14. Epilogue

~1 year later~  
*Em's POV Entry in Hannie's book*

Today a year ago I had became a murder and said goodbye to some of my closest friends. Vernon was right; I was pregnant and through everything you survived. It was like you knew that we'd need you. Ji and Young Jae don't hate each other and even have an alliance. 

Seventeen joined our small Mafia because Coups couldn't lead after the loss of your namesake, little one. We have a big family here, but one thing you can't forget is that you're loved. 

Yoongi and Minghao are your godfathers. They both absolutely adore you. You seem to prefer uncle Hobi though. I hope you can tell how much we love you; all of us and I also hope that you make the smartest and bravest choices ever when you take over. That's years in the future so don't worry baby boy. I want you to know that our life style comes with heartaches and a lot of them, but never pass the chance to love. Love your mom, Choi Eun-Mi. *entry end*

"Writing our little one?" Young Jae asked softly. 

I smiled when he touch Jeonghan's cheek gently. It was nap time for the 4 kids in the house. Seungkwan and Hoshi is raising Hansol up. Seungkwan wanted to adopt but he wanted the baby to have two dads. So Hosh stepped in. 

"Yeah. I just want him to know everything he possibly can about the year leading up to his birth. 

"I still can't believe they chose to visit you." Young jae said kissing my head. "My Emi." He chuckled. 

I stood and kissed him softly, "always been your Emi." That was true. I loved Ji Yong in a way I couldn't explain, but Youngjae is my soul mate. That's all there is too it. 

I don't know what the future holds but as long as I can be with my family them we'll make it. 

~3 years later~  
*Jiyong's POV*Entry in Hannie's book*

"Ji. Take care of them please." She pleaded as her tears fell and her hands shook. "Promise me. I..." 

I shook my head tears of my own threatening to spill as I kept the cloth pressed to the wound on her stomach. "You won't die. Just hold on."

"Please love Jeonghan." Her words strangled and breathing labored, "Jiyong please."

I sniffled and nodded holding her close, "we're almost home. Jin can help you. Please hang on Eun-Mi."

"Tell them I love them please." She said a cry escaping her lips as Yoongi sped down the road. 

"I will." I said and she chuckled reached up to wipe a tear away. 

"Why I think the dragon is crying." She teased coughed as the rattle began. 

"Hush. I love you Eun-Mi. Even though you love Youngjae, there will never be anyone else." I said and she smiled softly before she stopped breathing. 

Yoongi pulled through the gates right after he got out and slammed the door before he got her out. I got out and slammed the car door hard enough to break the glass before letting out a wail. 

9 months later  
*Entry in Hannie's book*

Jiyong never was the same, granted neither was Youngjae, but this is the finale to JiYong's and your mom's everlasting love story. I was charged with writing by them. You're 3 now. You won't read this until your 18 hopefully anyway. 

Jiyong was almost normal when with you. His love for your mom was great and strong. He ended up dying because it. 

He charged Hwang Se-jun's place guns blazing, they said it was the biggest massacre by one man ever. He made it all the way to Hwang's office with your Uncle Sam's help. As soon as they entered though Bam' was shot down. 

Jiyong was beat really bad Hwang kept ask why and he'd only reply with one word that was Love; I guess that impressed Hwag because he handed Ji his gun back then grabbed one himself. 

He must have proposed a fight because Ji started laughing again and he raised it and shot him in the forehead before he was shot in the back of the head. 

I know what I told you was grusome but your mom wouldn't keep it from you so this is the last entry in you book baby boy. From your mom, your namesakes, your Uncle Bam, your Aunt Britney, and Uncle JiYong: baby goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add how Eun-Mi's and Jiyong's story ended. I just knew that he'd die avenging someone. The only person he'd go that far for is Eun-Mi and I needed her to die in his arm.


End file.
